


More than Mammon's Piggy Bank

by Meridia-Diavolos Concubine (ralex002), ralex002



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Anxiety, Depression, F/M, Gen, Magic, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:07:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24155584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ralex002/pseuds/Meridia-Diavolos%20Concubine, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ralex002/pseuds/ralex002
Summary: Meridia, a witch attending RAD, is depressed that Mammon and the other brothers may not really care about her. She feels rejected and has thrown herself relentlessly into her work to the point of exhaustion. Mammon wants to get to the bottom of what's wrong with his human.
Relationships: Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 44





	1. Chapter 1

Meridia struggled with the three heavy spellbooks she bought from Hocus Pocus. Seeing a cafe with outdoor seating, the witch walked over to the table outside and plopped the stack of the three hefty tomes on the table. She didn’t want to sit around long, but she needed to give her arms a break. Dropping into the chair feeling exhausted, Merida decided she really needed a coffee, and seeing as she was at a cafe what better time to order one? 

A demon who worked as wait staff approached her seated form.

“Are you ready to order?” the demon asked. 

Meridia looked at him, “Yeah. I just want a coffee with some creamer. Thanks.”

The waiter nodded as he took her order. As he walked off, Meridia’s gaze lingered on him a little too long. _He’s cute,_ she thought to herself. 

Shaking her head and rubbing her hand over her face in exhaustion, Meridia looked back at her books. _Healing Magic for the Baby Witch,_ _Enchanting 101: Stolas’ Guide for Students at RAD,_ and _Summoning and Working with Little D’s._ These were the titles of the texts the witch bought from Hocus Pocus. The first two were for her classes, and the last one was for her to learn to work with her Little Green Dude, Leonard. 

She smiled fondly as she thought about Leonard. She first summoned him in the human world about a year ago when she needed help finding … something. She didn’t want to think about that something. But the second time she summoned him, Meridia and her friend were hunting for ingredients to remake a hallucinogenic tea she drank at a tea party with Satan at Madam Scream’s Tea Shop. That was fun and a little scary. The hellfire mushrooms in her soup were dancing and the colors were singing. Afterward, Mammon scolded her for going without him, because Satan may have pranked her.

Anyway, Meridia later found out from Mammon that Leonard was actually one of Satan’s little green D’s of envy. She wouldn’t have guessed since he was just the cutest thing and so nice to her. The little guy didn’t want to leave her side the last time she summoned him. Unfortunately, she had to send Leonard back to his realm as it was taxing on her mana to keep him summoned constantly. She wanted to learn how to keep him summoned for longer and to forge a better relationship with her LIttle Green Dude, and the attendant at Hocus Pocus recommended this book. 

The clinking of a cup and saucer placed on her table startled her fatigue-addled brain from her memories. Meridia jumped with a gasp holding a hand over her chest feeling her heartbeat a million beats per minute.

The waiter looked at her surprised, “I’m sorry, miss. Here’s your coffee. Didn’t mean to startle you.” 

Meridia stared into his friendly brown eyes and admired his soft auburn hair. Hair that reminded her of Diavolo. That handsome, smiling bastard was always trolling her and the boys. Now this handsome, sweet bastard bringing her coffee was sorry he startled her.

“Oo, n-no worries! I’m just so tired,” Meridia waved her hand in dismissal of his concern. “I’m just so tired.” 

The demon smiled gently at her, “Well, I hope this perks you up. I added an extra shot of espresso on me.” He winked at her.

This admission shocked Meridia, “O-Oh! I appreciate it!” She reached into her purse and gave the sweet, handsome demon extra Grimms as a tip. 

He smiled, accepting the tip in his warm, open hand. “Thank you. I won’t turn down a generous tip, but I really did this because I couldn’t stand seeing such a cute human so tired.”

The little witch froze, blushing furiously at his admission. She stammered over her next words if anyone could call what came from her mouth at the moment “words.” 

“Why’d you go and do that for?” she mumbled.

She was a blushing mess, and sweat ran down the back of Meridia’s neck.

The waiter leaned over a bit, “I’m sorry, miss. I didn’t catch what you said.” 

She opened her mouth again to say it a little louder, but a voice belonging to an all too familiar demon boy came in from behind her. 

“Oi! Oi! What’s the big idea tryin’ ta pick up the human?!” Mammon shouted. 

Meridia jumped again. How much more could her poor, fatigued and startled heart take?

The waiter stepped back a bit as he was put off by the sudden outburst. He made a non-threatening gesture with his hands. 

“Oh, Lord Mammon,” he said. “I’m terribly sorry. I didn’t realize she was with you. I only intended to help her out. Besides, she didn’t turn down my help, did she?” The waiter grinned, flashing his sharp fangs. 

“Stop ya grinnin’, idiot!” Mammon glared at him, his arms crossed over his chest. “Take your tip she gave ya and leave!” He leaned down on the table, his hands shaking Meridia’s poor coffee and almost spilling it. 

“Watch it, Mammon! I need this like it’s my life force now!” She raised her voice. 

Mammon looked sharply at Meridia, his hands up in the air and shaking his head. “And why didn’t ya tell me that ya were goin’ out? It’s dangerous with creeps like that waiter trying to pick up humans!” 

Meridia shook her head looking down at her coffee. Before dignifying her demon protector with a response, she picked up her mug and took a small sip. She savored the strength of the flavor, and suddenly the witch felt grateful for the waiter’s generosity. 

Placing the cup back on the saucer with a delicate clink, she looked at Mammon. 

“Listen, I just needed to get some books from Hocus Pocus. It wasn’t like I was going to the seedier parts of town.” 

Mammon put his hands back on his hips and just stared at her. What was his deal? 

“What are you doing here?” she asked him. 

Looking surprised by her question, Mammon hesitated before giving his response. “I … Ya see … It’s not that I was lookin’ for ya or anything, Meridia. But I figured without The Great Mammon with ya, you’d be at risk of attracting creeps!” 

The witch’s green eyes stared at the Avatar of Greed. Mammon stared back, but his eyes were shifty, as always. Meridia looked at him just a little harder, eyes narrowing until she had an idea. 

“You’re not wrong,” she said, placing her hand under her chin contemplatively. “I suppose you could have some coffee with me. I … could use your company.” 

There was a pause, as Mammon’s face flushed. Meridia looked down at her other hand which was wrapped around the coffee mug. “I could use the help carrying home these heavy books,” she said. “I’ll buy you coffee.” 

Mammon sat down, “Hahaha! Of course, you couldn’t deny my company! But let’s be quick. I’m a busy guy.”

A small smile formed on her face as she continued staring at her cup of coffee. She didn’t think he would stay if she hadn’t offered to buy him anything. At this point during her stay here, Meridia was very confused as to Mammon’s true feelings for her. Honestly, she questioned all people’s feelings towards her. Were people really telling the truth when they said they liked her? She often felt like an amusement and nothing more to the seven brothers and Diavolo. She kind of stopped expecting any genuine affection from anyone in the Devildom. Best to concentrate on her studies than to give up her hopes of any of these guys liking her. Besides, all the trouble she caused in her first month with her magic really caused some trouble for everyone. She hated herself for that and swore from then on just to keep her head down and not expect anyone to care about her. 

Returning to reality and now even more depressed than ever, Meridia threw back her coffee like a shot of whiskey. Mammon jumped in surprise. He noticed something off about her expression. In fact, he noticed something off with his human for a month now, and it killed him that she wasn’t telling him. She was exhausted, run-down, and more anxious and depressed than ever. He was determined to get to the bottom of it, or else he wasn’t The Great Mammon. 

Meridia’s expression darkened, and her bangs hung glumly over her watering eyes. Her voice was shaky when she spoke up. 

“Mammon,” she began. “Do you mind …. Getting your drink to go? I just …. Need to go and work on a spell.” 

He was caught off guard by the wavering in her voice. “Um … Sure. Whatever ya want, Meridia.” 

Meridia went to the counter to pay, but Mammon stopped her. “I-I got this, human.” 

She stopped in her tracks. Was the Avatar of Greed actually paying for his own drink for once? Maybe she could have some hope of being more than a piggy bank to him. Words caught in her throat, Meridia just nodded and sat back down. Staring numbly at her hands in her lap, Meridia considered that maybe Mammon sensed a change in her mood. Perhaps he wasn’t so selfish afterall. But that was still left to be seen. 

As Mammon ordered his coffee, he wondered about the sudden change in his human’s demeanor. Her whole body took on a posture that seemed as though a specter just took her over. Where was his adorable, reckless Meridia from a month ago? Every night, she ate dinner, spoke little to any of his brothers, and then went straight to her room. In the mornings when he came to get her, the conversation was minimalistic, her smiles shallow. They didn’t meet her eyes. Not that she had ever been the smiling sort, anyway. If Mammon was being honest with himself, he would say that in the deepest corners of his mind he treasured the rare and genuine smiles he could get from her. They were his, and his alone. He was determined to get them back.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meridia broods over her relationship with Mammon when her thoughts are interrupted by a call from Lord Diavolo. The prince invites the witch to have tea with him that afternoon, and Meridia decides it would be beneficial for her mindset if she took up this offer.

Sitting at her desk, chin resting in her hand, Meridia’s eyes read the words on the page, but her brain was elsewhere. She was tired of being treated like she didn’t matter one moment and being told by Lucifer and Diavolo how everyone is fond of her. From what she could see, most of the brothers, especially Mammon, were mean or cold to her. The witch wasn’t used to people really liking her that much in the human realm, but she had hoped to get a fresh start in the Devildom.

 _Whatever. I’m here to learn, not to make friends. That was the idea all along,_ Inner Meridia brooded.

Inner Meridia may have a point. Why did she need their validation anyway? Throughout her short life she absorbed the philosophy that the approval and love of others was important to her growth as a woman. However, Meridia felt as though she needed to separate herself from this way of thinking. She wanted to unlearn it and grow as an individual outside of her relationships with others.

 _What needs to be done to accomplish this growth?_ she wondered.

Her hand, gloved in a fishnet fingerless glove, reached for her bottle of water. Taking a sip and feeling the cold liquid filling her mouth and sliding down her throat grounded her mind enough to regain some focus on the present task. The book lying open on her desk was titled _Having a Blast with Magic: How to Create Various Explosion Spells to Heal, Stun, Kill, Burn, Blow Up, and Tickle People._ A second handbook about basic fire magic lies open next to the larger text. So far, the witch was able to understand how basic fire magic works but couldn’t quite grasp what she needed to do in order to create a healing explosion: A fire that heals people.

She read the text on page 45:

_To create a blast of healing fire, the magician must enchant an item, i.e., a wand, to aim the spell at the subject. The wand must be enchanted with a fire blast spell, but don’t go shooting it off just yet! For the healing blast to mend wounds, the enchanted wand must be blessed with celestial powers. In this case, the magician may seek out an angel (Good luck with that!) or a priest._

Meridia knew of two angels. But would Luke Simeon be able to bless her magic wand? She cringed at the thought of the alternative. Where would she find a priest willing to aid a witch?

Meridia chewed on her pen as she turned the idea around in her mind. Surely, she could make her own healing explosion with enough practice and research. Why rush to seek out the angels just yet? Sighing, she looked over at the stack of books she checked out of the library. If they didn’t have any information it was back to square one. But that’s how research and spell making work, right? There’s always a ton of work before anything useful comes out of it. 

When the witch spaced out again, her thoughts drifted back to a certain white-haired demon. As the thoughts arose, pain welled up inside her and tears came to her eyes, but she barely had time to cry when her D.D.D. went apeshit on her desk. Jumping at the suddenly loud ringer, the witch grabbed the phone and answered without even checking to see who was calling her. 

“Hello, Meridia,” a certain deep, jovial male voice greeted. “It’s Diavolo. How are you this afternoon?” 

Gulping and taking in a shaky breath, the woman stuttered her response, “W-well, Lord Diavolo.” 

The prince noted the tearful shakiness in her voice. He could tell something was up when he spied her earlier at the cafe, and her aura was chaotic. 

“Well,” the cheerful response came, “That’s good to know. You’re probably wondering why I’m calling you, but I would like to request something of you, if you don’t mind coming down to the castle right about … now?”

The shocked witch blinked, her head spastically shook side-to-side in surprise. 

“N-now? My Lord, is that necessary? I am a bit busy,” she stammered out. 

Putting the best frown into his voice, Diavolo persisted, “Please, no need for formalities. And I would love your company. Everyone else is getting so much of it, and I’ve barely seen you since you’ve come to the Devildom.”

With that response, how could she refuse his offer? Not to mention, Meridia had a soft spot for Diavolo. Ugh, as if loving Mammon wasn’t enough. 

“I … Fine,” Meridia blurted out. “I’ll be by in 10 minutes.” 

The smile returned to his voice, “Excellent! I will have Barbators prepare tea. I’ll see you soon!” 

With that, the phone went silent. Meridia stared at the device blankly. Why would Diavolo invite her to the castle for tea out of the void like that? Odd. Very odd. The mana strands contained in her core chakra knotted up in anxiety. Cramping up, she delayed standing until her belly settled down. Tea didn’t sound like a terrible idea with this kind of stress. Not to mention, it would help her to take her mind off of Mammon for a bit. 

Standing slowly to ease the stress on her abdomen, Meridia organized her notebooks and notes into a neat stack, placed them into her messenger back, and put her D.D.D into the phone pocket on the strap. She left her room, flicked the switch, and closed the door. Walking down the hall, descending the stairs, and exiting the House of Lamentation, the little witch walked down the misty road toward the Demon Lord’s Castle. Her purple, sheer wrap skirt swayed in the mild breeze, revealing her stylishly ripped black tights wrapped around her sensuous, round thighs. 

All of this Mammon spied from his hiding spot next to the house.


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meridia goes to the Demon Lord's Castle to find out what Lord Diavolo wants to talk about.

Heavy doors within a black, pointed archway served as a barrier between Meridia and the interiors of the Demons Lord’s Castle. Was it too late to turn back? Maybe if she texted Diavolo and complained of stomach pains, which wouldn’t be a complete lie, the anxious human could make it back to her cozy room with most of her pride intact. She would avoid humiliation There wouldn’t be any weird slip-ups from her because she wouldn’t give herself the chance to begin with. 

As Meridia fought within herself, the doors budged open a jar startling her. Her gaze came face-to-face with the serene face of Diavolo’s green-haired butler, Barbatos. His soft, knowing gaze fell over her as though he sensed her unease. Opening the heavy door with unusual ease, he extended his gloved hand to welcome Meridia inside. 

“Right on time,” Barbatos greeted. “My lord has been expecting you. Best not to keep him waiting.”

Meridia’s stomach sank with embarrassment at the idea that she was holding anyone up. 

“Sorry,” she fiddled with the skin between her thumb and forefinger. “I’m just … nervous.”

Barbatos smiled. It was a gentle expression that added more kindness to his demeanor.

“Many people feel anxious before meeting the young lord, but as you already may know from previous encounters, he really is quite laid back,” the butler assured her. 

That was true. If nothing else, Diavolo would be sympathetic if she suddenly doubled over in pain caused by nervous flatulence. Ugh, how disgusting she felt! Meridia concentrated on the patterns created by the tiles on the floor to distract herself from a bad case of the butterflies. She looked up when Barbatos cleared his throat as he opened the door to Diavolo's drawing-room.

It appeared like a room right from one of those TV period dramas. Everything from the furniture to the walls transformed the room into a sumptuous salon, a luxurious haven within the ribbed vaults and flying buttresses of the castle. The deep reds of the couch cushions and carpeting complemented the prince’s auburn hair. Of course, Meridia forgot for a minute all about whom she was there to see until Barbatos cleared his throat again, wrenching her from the quiet awe of her surroundings. 

The butler placed his hand on the back of an empty chair reserved for guests. “Meridia is here, my lord,” he bowed to Diavolo before curtly casting his gaze upon the human. “Please don’t forget to show proper respect to Lord Diavolo. It is rude to hang your mouth open and drool in polite company.” 

Embarrassed, the nervous witch stuttered, “Drooling? S-sorry, Lord Diavolo.” 

She couldn’t pull her stare away from the demon prince sitting before the fireplace. The backdrop was so appropriate that Meridia wondered if it was deliberate. There the future kind of hell sat before a blazing fireplace, the flames creating a glowing ring around his head. 

He smiled at her, and that smile she could live off of. It didn't stop at his mouth. No, it reached his eyes and ignited his face. 

“Barbatos, don’t be so hard on her!” Diavolo’s jovial and kind voice broke her thoughts. He winked. “She was just invited unexpectedly to have tea with me. Anyone would be caught off guard by that!” 

Barbatos bowed, “Apologies, my lord.” 

Diavolo waved him away to say it was no big deal, and then he motioned for Meridia to have a seat in the lush red wingback chair across from him. She eyed him but walked to the chair, her purple skirt swishing with her stride. 

Barbatos poured tea into the most delicate teacups Meridia had ever seen. She stared reverentially at the white, blue, and yellow floral design on the cups. The teapot was just as attractive with a matching design. Gently, and fearfully, her small fingers pinched the handle of the cup. 

Diavolo watched her in amusement. “It’s ok. They look more fragile than they are.”

Meridia blushed, “I-I wasn’t afraid of breaking it.” 

Diavolo chuckled at the way she mumbled and turned pink. She eyed him shyly and suspiciously through her bangs while sipping from the teacup.

"Why invite me here?” she questioned. "I'm certain it wasn't just to have tea with me."

Was that too blunt? Hopefully, he wouldn’t be offended and cast her out of the castle.

"Don't be too sure,” he responded with a more serious face. “It’s good to see you don’t take all hospitality at face value around here, although I would never harm you. But to answer your question…”

He trailed off taking a sip of tea before continuing. “To answer your question, I noticed something off about you lately, Meridia.” He paused while staring at her unwaveringly. “I’ve been concerned about your mood. Is … everything ok?”

Well, she wasn’t expecting that. Her eyes flitted from back and forth from the prince to her teacup while she searched for a good lie in the chaos of her racing thoughts. Diavolo was the first person to notice anything was amiss, but she felt like a fool when her most vulnerable emotions were exposed to someone so important. Looking down, she was grateful her hair fell into her face just a bit. Surely the perceptive demon prince wouldn’t see hints of dishonesty in her face if her long hair blocked his view.

“I … Yes, I'm fine,” she stuttered. "Why do you think I'm not?”

The prince took note of her eyes shifting left, right, and downward. Her pupils constricted just a bit. Yet, the most obvious sign of her lie was the change in her aura. Its colors flickered nauseatingly with emotional turmoil. He knew a depressed individual’s aura when he saw one. Diavolo frowned, placing his teacup on the saucer. 

“Meridia, I understand you're not used to speaking with me, but,” Diavolo started. "I want you to feel completely at ease speaking your mind around me. Forget anything Lucifer tells you about formalities. He’s just overprotective.”

Meridia swallowed hard, the tension in her jaw made its way to her neck causing a tension headache to creep up. She couldn’t get out of this one. Diavolo wanted her to speak her mind, and she knew he could tell whether a person told the truth. She sucked her lips between her teeth unsure of how to proceed without bursting into tears. 

What did she have to lose? Fuck it. 

“Mammon…I don’t feel like Mammon...Wait. No,” Meridia fell all over her words. “How do I put this? It’s just that, I feel like Mammon doesn’t appreciate me, even though at times he tells me he cares. Well, in his own way he says so, but …”

Meridia trailed off as her words turned to ash in her mouth, clogging her throat with a lump, and tears threatened to break through her dam of self-control. Her eyes refused to meet Diavolo’s, but she knew his gaze was patiently picking apart her aura to put her feelings together.

“Meridia, I don’t want to put words into your mouth,” Diavolo started. “But from what I can tell, you’re saying he doesn’t appreciate you because of how he expresses himself, right?”

She stiffly nodded her head, still not meeting his gaze as the deluge of tears spilled over the edge of her eyelids. 

This was no good, Diavolo thought. He couldn’t allow his exchange student to be so sad. But he also knew Mammon cares for her deeply, and if he was being honest with himself, he’d admit he cares about her more than he should. 

Diavolo continued, “I’ve known Mammon for many centuries. He isn’t the type to … How do I say this? He’s not the most expressive when it comes to feelings.” 

The demon lord paused, his face a portrait of compassion when Meridia’s shoulders shook with a sob. Tears finally fell from her eyes, trailing down her cheeks, and onto her hands in lying her lap. It pained him to see her heartbroken. Sighing softly, Diavolo stood up and walked to her left side. His hand hesitated above the witch’s shoulder. 

Seeing his legs to her left, Meridia looked up at Diavolo. His auburn hair softened his facial features more so from this perspective if that were even possible. She marveled at the compassion in his golden eyes and the way they frowned along with his mouth. How could a prince of demons have such humanity? The heat of his hovering hand felt like it was burning through the fabric of her shirt. The realization that this demon intended to comfort her provoked a torrent of more weeping. 

Sensing that she gave consent to be touched, Diavolo placed his warm hand on her shoulder. The prince finally admitted to himself that he was fond of her much more than he should’ve been. What has gotten into him? While the idea of loving a human was never something he dismissed, who would’ve guessed it would be the exchange student in _his_ program? 

Diavolo stiffened when he felt something warm and firm wrap around his arm, and gazing down, his stomach flipped when he saw Meridia hugging his arm. 

She couldn’t believe it herself. What had overcome her? Screw it. If the prince of Hell was the only person willing to provide her with comfort, so be it! His steady, strong arm evoked feelings of being wrapped up in a blanket on a couch before a fireplace with all the lights out. Was he just a walking fireplace? 

Clearing his throat, Diavolo uttered, “Meridia, I-” 

But before he could finish his sentence, their moment was lost by a commotion outside the chamber. They turned their heads toward the double doors. Meridia listened to two male voices coming from the other side. One was Barbatos, for sure, but who was the second? 

Someone knocked on the door. 

“Come in,” Diavolo responded. 

Barbatos opened the door, completely composed, standing straight and then bowed before the prince. 

“We have a bit of an interruption, my lord,” the butler explained. “Mammon arrived, insisted to see Meridia, and then attempted to break into the castle despite my warnings.” 

Barbatos paused, shot Meridia a puzzling expression, and then he continued, “Don’t worry. I put him back in the hands of Lucifer.”

Meridia gulped at Barbatos’ last words. 

“Thank you, Barbatos,” Diavolo responded rather gravely, shaking his head with his signature frown. “I’ll speak with Lucifer about his brother’s behavior later.” 

Barbatos left the room, but not before giving Meridia another look she couldn’t interpret. 

Did Mammon break into the castle to see her? What did he think was happening? What if the consequences were too harsh? The bad scenarios made her dizzy, and she would have fallen on the coffee table if a pair of sturdy hands hadn’t caught her. When she glanced at him, the boyish grin she saw made the pit of her belly warm as something stirred inside of her.

“Careful, now,” he chuckled. “Don’t worry. Lucifer won’t harm his brother too much.”

Meridia blushed at his hands on her, but she took a seat without seeming too embarrassed. “What about you?” She asked. “Aren’t you going to imprison him? Eat him?”

Diavolo blinked at the witch a bit confused with her question. Was she serious? Not that she was wrong, because Diavolo ate a demon once for committing some serious crimes against the Devildom. But hearing this little human speak so seriously about it was actually ... cute! The redhead broke off into peels of laughter that sent him back into his chair. Being laughed at made Meridia feel even more foolish. 

Upon seeing her cheeks redden, Diavolo wiped a tear from his eye. “I’m sorry, but that was cute,” he finally spoke up. “Is that what those brothers have been telling you? That I eat every single criminal?” He released one final wheeze-like laugh before continuing. “No, I won’t eat him. I’ll leave the punishment to Lucifer.”

Meridia released the breath she had been holding. There was so much to think about. Mammon wouldn’t have broken into the Demon Lord’s Castle for something as trivial as money. Maybe he wanted her to help him steal something. This all gave her something to think about. Standing up, she decided it was best to take her leave to go back to the House of Lamentation to process these events. 

“Thanks for … everything today, I guess,” Meridia awkwardly said. Should she thank him for the hug? No. Best not to speak about that. Ever again. 

Diavolo smiled warmly at her, golden eyes lingering on the way her purple wrap skirt allowed her black-clad leg to poke out enough to look alluring. 

“Your company is always welcome here, Meridia,” he moved ahead of her and placed his hand on the small of her back to walk her to the door.

She couldn’t help but notice the way he was staring down at her leg, so Meridia quickly glanced down to make sure no tea was spilled on her during the excitement. Barbatos held open the giant front doors for, muttering a “goodnight” as she was ushered out. Was it just her, or did Diavolo seem to be leading her out rather quickly?

Now standing outside, the giant doors closed as the prince cheerfully waved her off and Meridia barely had time to draw a breath. Meridia looked around for any signs of Mammon. Not seeing any, she was genuinely worried for his well being at the hands of his eldest brother. All she could do was walk back at this point. Her purple combat boots thudded somewhat as Meridia strolled back to the House of Lamentation.


End file.
